A Vampire's Want
by mitsuki1313
Summary: the Prequel to A Vampire's Need. When Naruto and Sasuke first meet. Warning; lemon, Yaoi.


Okay this is the prequel of my other fic 'A Vampire's Need'

This is when Naruto and Sasuke met and soon fell in love with each other. Though I will say that I think this story is sort of similar to a sasunaru fic called 'vampire ball' so if the author of that story reads this and gets upset I'm really really sorry.

Other than that enjoy the story.

In the middle of the dark night sky, there laid a moon that was bleached in the color of blood. This is the sign that many pureblood vampires and many aristocrat vampires have gathered together for the celebration of the night of the vampires.

_Vampires_

_They are…_

_Beasts in human form…_

_who drink the blood of living humans._

_Vampires do exist,_

_You just don't realize_

_That they are there…_

The youngest pureblood, Uchiha Sasuke, calmly watched the others dance and mingle amongst themselves. It bored him to no end. Of course, all the guests were amazingly beautiful, but they were all the same. Both men and women had dark hair and dark eyes, pale skin and they even wore black and other dark colored clothes. He, himself looked that way; raven hair, onyx eyes, and ivory skin. Sasuke sighed. Life just never seems to change for vampires; and time just passes by with out them. He wanted a change.

"You look bored Otouto. Does nothing interest you"? Itachi: his elder brother, asked with a smirk on his face. Sasuke did not turn to face him. "Leave me alone, Aniki". When Sasuke was young he admired Itachi but over the years he began to dislike him for some reason. Probably due to sibling rivalry. "Cold hearted as usual, I see". Itachi said mostly to himself.

'_You're no better'_. Sasuke thought mockingly. He sighed again. His undead life was getting old. Literally. Maybe he just needed a good fuck.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, there was a speck of gold shown through out the darkness of the other vampires. Sasuke turned his body around slightly to see who it was, that caught his attention. It was a boy. A boy with golden spiky hair, sun kissed skin, three whisker-like scars on each cheek of his face and sapphire eyes. Sasuke couldn't look away from the boy.

_Th-thump, th-thump_

Sasuke's eyes widened and placed a hand over his heart.

_Th-thump, th-thump_

Never in his existence has his heart beat before

_Th-thump, th-thump_

The only time a vampire's heart starts to beat is when…

_Th-thump, th-thump_

He has found his eternal mate.

Sasuke focused on the blonde, trying to pick up his scent… He found it. The boy's scent was pure, intoxicating, and…alive. The raven smirked. That boy was human. Not entirely, but still…. he made his decision.

That boy was his now.

Uzumaki Naruto. That was the blonde boy's name…

And he was born of a human and half-vampire. He didn't have eternal life, and he only had a fraction of a normal vampire's power. But that didn't mean that his power wasn't unique. Through a simple touch, he could see a person's background story. A heart's desires, a heart's suffering.

He had come to the gathering, hoping to see his former teacher, Umino Iruka and his mate, Hatake Kakashi. He knew it was dangerous to leave his 'cage', the paranormal council would probably lock him up in the cellar again or worse one of the vampires here could find out what he truly was and kill him.

Naruto suddenly froze, and dared not to breathe. Someone was watching him. He turned to see who exactly was staring at him.

It was a boy with pale skin, black eyes, and black hair, who looked about three years older then him, but he knew better then it being just a few years…and damn he was a pureblood.

The blonde glared weakly at the raven, but he smirked sinisterly back at him, with lustful and excited eyes.

Naruto flinched back. He had the urge to run away. Which he did, he quickly but calmly left the ballroom to go outside.

Sasuke sighed, still smirking as his new pet ran out. He stood up from where he was sitting on top of the high staircase. Ready to start this game of cat and mouse.

"This is going to be fun."

Naruto was completely out of breath from running. He turned to look around to make sure he wasn't followed. He wasn't. Good.

He noticed that this area must be under a charm. There was the mansion, than a large field, when the field ends there was a forest and where the forest ended there was a beach.

It was captivating.

Suddenly, Naruto was pushed roughly against a tree; he screwed his eyes shut for the impact.

When he opened his eyes to see the pureblood from earlier, but now his eyes were crimson red and he was still smirking.

"Hello, little one."

Naruto was absolutely speechless. Through that push the blonde was able to know that this vampire was Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest member of the most famous, powerful, and deadly vampire clan ever known. And that the rumors were true. All Uchihas were absolutely beautiful.

Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto.

"What are you doing here, pet? This is a private party for purebloods and aristocrats, while you are…neither."

Naruto's eyes dilated. Shit! He got caught.

' _Okay, just stay calm. Just because one of the strongest pureblood vampires in the world has found out that you're a trespasser, doesn't mean he's gonna kill you… damn he's gonna kill me.'_

" What's your name?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly. Sasuke sighed and moved even closer to the blonde, but not enough so that their bodies could touch.

"Your name. What is it?" the raven asked again. Naruto blushed at the closeness.

"Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde answered quietly. Sasuke smiled seductively.

"Naruto, huh. What a cute name. I'm-"

"Uchiha Sasuke, youngest member of the Uchiha clan…I know." Naruto interrupted, looking at the ground.

Suddenly Sasuke held Naruto's chin between his index finger and his thumb to force the pretty blonde to look at him.

"Hn. Well you sure did do your homework."

Naruto froze when Sasuke touched him. He felt deep sadness when he felt Sasuke's heart's suffering.

" I feel a strong sense of loneliness coming from you."

Sasuke's eyes widened when the words passed Naruto's lips.

"What?"

Naruto couldn't stop what he was about to say to this man, he wanted to stay with him to erase the dark loneliness in the raven's eyes.

"Your heart is screaming in pain caused by the loneliness and emptiness in your dark soul. You're crying out of fear, afraid that those around you will betray you and devour you alive, even the ones who hold you dear to their heart, you don't trust them…any of them. And because of that, your heart will turn to ash…"

Sasuke stood there quietly. Everything the blonde said was true; he didn't trust anyone, not those who feared him nor those who respected him. He didn't even trust his own clan. But, he wanted to trust the boy in front of him; he wanted to trust him so much that his heart started to beat again, painfully.

" Then help me."

Suddenly their lips clashed together in a searing kiss. Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth to taste the sweet cavern. The Raven traced his tongue wickedly over the other's fangs, begging him to participate in the game.

Naruto was embarrassed and very inexperienced but he didn't want this man to stop.

Naruto shyly started to respond.

Their tongues sucked on each other, fought for dominance (which Sasuke won), and simply explored each other's mouths.

When they separated, a string of saliva connected them and drool ran down their chins.

Sasuke leaned down to lick Naruto's lips and chin. Naruto continued to pant, but then grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked to the beach. Sasuke stared at him confused.

"Where…are you taking me?"

Naruto turned to smile at him.

"Can't I simply walk and talk with you?"

And they did. They talked for hours. Simple conversations. As if there wasn't a care in the world. It was the first time in a long time that…

Uchiha Sasuke was completely happy.

Until dawn came and Naruto had to leave.

Sasuke begged Naruto to stay with him, but Naruto knew if he did stay The Paranormal Council would find him and punish both Sasuke and himself.

So they promised that every night at midnight, they would meet on that beach.

And as promised that's what they did. They spent their nights together talking, sharing kisses, and embracing each other. As time went by their bond became stronger and stronger, so strong that it could never be broken.

Being together was their heaven. Their sanctuary.

But then one day Naruto didn't show up.

Sasuke waited and waited for Naruto to finally arrive, but when the sun rose for the next day, Naruto still hadn't come.

Anger, anxiety, and emptiness began to swell up within Sasuke. He wanted Naruto. He wanted to see him, hold him, kiss him, and wash away the sadness he sometimes saw in his azure eyes.

"Naruto…where are you."

Sasuke remembered when Naruto told him about his old teacher, Iruka. He would know where Naruto was.

Sasuke knocked on the door of Iruka's house. Hatake Kakashi answered the door, surprised.

"Uchiha-sama! Why are you here?" the grey haired man asked.

" I need to speak to Umino Iruka." Sasuke told him indifferent.

Kakashi hesitated before letting him in.

"Kakashi, who's at the do- ah!" Iruka was shocked to see an Uchiha in his household.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when they landed on the brunette.

"Where's Naruto." He commanded Iruka to answer him.

Iruka looked at him, incredulously. How did this young pureblood know Naruto? Especially when Naruto was always in his 'cage'.

He looked into the raven's eyes. They were filled with desperation, anger, determination, and bloodlust.

Iruka didn't know why, but he felt that he had to bring this boy to Naruto for the blonde's sake.

"You won't be able to find him alone, I'll show you where he is. "

Iruka grabbed a jacket, kissed Kakashi goodbye, and left with Sasuke next to him.

"So, where is Naruto exactly?" Sasuke asked, only talking to this man due to the concern of Naruto. Iruka's eyes narrowed.

"Where the Paranormal Council hideout is, The World of the Eternal Twilight."

"I've only ever heard of the Paranormal Council, what do they do for vampires?" Sasuke asked as they began to approach the doorway to the eternal twilight.

Iruka hesitated before answering.

" It's a coven made up of very old aristocrat vampires who believe that anything that has 'tainted' blood, such as half vampires or children born of a human and a half vampire, like Naruto, does not belong in our world. They lock half vampires up like animals."

Sasuke started to think about how long Naruto has been suffering alone, and how did Naruto escape every night to see him…did Naruto finally get caught?

The pureblood's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as he entered the other world.

'_Naruto…I will get you out of here.'_

There was a large, old jail-like building that held all the half vampires and other creatures.

Sasuke told Iruka that he didn't need his assistance any longer and that he would find Naruto alone.

Iruka prayed that that pureblood would take Naruto away from this wretched place.

Sasuke walked throughout many hallways, focusing on the aromas around him, searching for Naruto's.

…

His red eyes snapped open.

He found it.

He opened the door at the very end of a hall.

Naruto was on the floor in black, ripped, yukata, unconscious. His body was covered in blood and bruises; his face was wet from crying. He was beaten.

Sasuke lifted Naruto to his chest and ran his fingers through the blonde hair. Naruto slowly woke up.

"Sa…suke." Naruto whispered, smiling.

Sasuke smiled back and held him tighter.

"Naruto…let me turn you completely, so that I can take you away from this place…please."

Naruto's eyes widened smudged with tears, then he nodded.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips. His fangs extended then bit down on the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder.

Naruto felt a shot of unbearable pain ran through him and his breathing becoming heavy as Sasuke continued to drink and turn him.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck. Blood dripping down his chin. Naruto fell into a dreamless sleep. Sasuke lifted Naruto up bridal style and left the cell.

When Naruto awoke he was on Sasuke's bed in Sasuke's house. He looked around to see Sasuke standing at the end of the bed. Naruto smiled weakly at him.

"Sasuke."

He smirked at the blonde, crawled to Naruto until he was completely on top of him then kissed him heatedly and passionately. They separated with a string of saliva connecting them. Sasuke continued to kiss Naruto's face as he undressed both himself and Naruto. Sasuke's eyes roamed Naruto's slim body, as they turned red filled with lust. The blonde blushed and tried to cover his body.

Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't hide yourself from me, you're beautiful."

Naruto gasped when Sasuke sucked, licked and bit Naruto's neck leaving many love bites, the raven started to play with the blonde's nipples; rubbing, pinching, and twirling them. Both Naruto and Sasuke were getting wonderfully hard as they grinded against each other.

Sasuke left butterfly kisses all over Naruto's stomach and chest.

He looked up from Naruto's stomach to look at his face.

Naruto had a pretty red blush on his cheeks, panting, and his sapphire eyes glazed over.

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted his mate and he wanted him now.

The raven sat up then hesitated, he highly doubted that Naruto wanted to be taken for the first time, from behind like a dog.

Sasuke aligned his aching member to Naruto's puckered hole.

He kissed the blonde's forehead.

"You're a full vampire now. It won't hurt. You'll feel only pleasure."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke pushed inside him till he was fully sheathed.

Ecstasy.

Sasuke wanted to thrust into Naruto's tight heat so hard that the blonde would tear and bleed. But, he wouldn't. Not to Naruto.

"M-Move, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. He started out at a slow pace then he went faster then harder then deeper, hitting Naruto's prostate with each thrust.

Sasuke trembled from the sensation. Naruto was so hot, so wet, and so tight.

It was absolutely heavenly.

They were both close now. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and whispered in his ear.

"_I love you, Sasuke."_

Sasuke's eyes dilated as he finally reached his peak and filled his seed inside Naruto.

Naruto came right after.

Sasuke fell on top of Naruto then held him close, still panting from their high.

Naruto soon fell asleep again, nuzzling Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled lovingly at his mate.

"I love you too, Naruto. So much."

The end

Review

NO FLAMMING


End file.
